Diamonds Are Forever
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Cain and Jeb got more than what they bargained for when they hired Tibby
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Cain and Jeb were exhausted from all the interviews for new recruits. They needed more guards and the best time for it was while the Royal family was in Central City. Yet even after a few days of this extravaganza, they had only hired a handful of people. Packing up their things, they heard someone come into the room; the two looked up.

"Are you still hiring for guards to the Royal family?" The voice asked.

"We have all the people we need, I'm sorry." Cain replied grumpily.

"Really? Because I think you are lying." She paused in front of them.

They couldn't get a real good look at her. She was in skintight jeans which had a hole in the right knee and one on the left shin. Her hoodie was zipped all the way up and the hood was pulled up as well. In addition, she wore bright green sunglasses that covered half her face.

Neither Jeb or Cain recognized her or her clothing. "Where are you from?" Jeb asked.

"All over."

Cain placed his hands on the table. "Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Because you're hiring people to be guards to the Royal family; you wouldn't hire just anybody or a small amount." She crossed her arms.

Looking over at Jeb, Cain asked, "And why would we hire you?"

"I'm the shit and not hiring me as one of the guards would be a huge mistake."

"No." Cain stood.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that you need to hire me? I could really use this job."

Cain shook his head. "Like I said no."

"Come on dad, at least give her a chance" Jeb urged.

He looked to the girl. "Can you fight?"

"I can take you, your son and anyone else you pick all at once. Or, if you like, you can pick your three best guys and I'll take them all." She answered confidently.

Cain thought for a second. "Alright, I've got three people in mind."

Thirty minutes later Cain had assembled his three best fighters. "Dad, are you sure? These guys are our top fighters." Jeb whispered at him.

"She said we could pick any three we wanted." He answered.

The girl stood in front of the three men Cain that had picked out, smiling. "Bring it bitches."

Within the seconds they attacked they were on the floor. She smirked at the group on the floor before blowing Cain and Jeb a kiss.

"Wait!" Cain called when she reached the door.

Slowly turning to him, "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

Sticking her hands in her sweatshirt pockets, "Do I have a job?"

"Maybe, if I can get a name" Cain said.

"Not till you tell me if I have a job."

Cain let out an air of frustration. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult, you're being difficult."

Placing his hands on his hips, Cain demanded, "I like to know the names of the people who are working for me."

"When do I start?"

"9 tomorrow" Jeb answered.

Grinning, "It's Tibby. See you boys tomorrow."

The next day Tibby arrived at the castle at 9 am sharp in the same thing that she wore the day before which caused all the others that had been to stare at her when she came in.

The Royal family was invited to lunch so Cain went with the family along with a few other guards he had picked. As Cain's second-in-command, Jeb was to show the new guys the ropes.

Hours later Cain returned to the castle which coincided with Jeb finishing with the new recruits. Jeb had just finished showing them to their rooms in the guard's wing when Cain found him.

"Everything's finished." Jeb informed his dad.

"Where are they now?" Cain asked.

"I have them following some of the guys to familiarize themselves with what they'll be doing."

Giving his son a sharp nod, "And Tibby?"

"In the single room which she had requested." Jeb quickly answered.

Cain looked up at Jeb like he was hearing things. "She requested a single room? And why isn't she following someone?"

"Says she doesn't need to follow someone. And said that if it was possible, she would like to have a room alone."

Tugging at his jacket a little, Cain asked, "Where did you put her?"

"The room by yours." Jeb pointed down the hall.

Jeb watched his father walk to Tibby's room; he knew not to stop him. Cain didn't knock before he entered the room. Scanning it, he found her sleeping on top of the covers with her hands buried under her pillow as she laid on her stomach. He stood there for a moment watching her sleep.

"Either say something or leave." She finally said.

He watched her sit up in bed. "What are you doing? You should be shadowing someone like the others. And the new recruits do not have their own rooms yet, if at all."

"Shadowing them doing what? Making rounds? Trying to find anything out of the ordinary that might look suspicious? Or following one of the Royal family? But I have a feeling not just anyone watches the Royal family. So that's out of the question." Tibby rubbed at her eye with the back of her hand.

Making a growl in the back of his throat, "Who do you think you are? Waltzing in here like you are some great person."

"I'm not. I'm just somebody trying to survive in this world."

Cain finally got a good look at her face. Her hood was still up, but her shades were off, revealing her hazel eyes. They were full of fire and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Shaking his head, "You will be following someone tomorrow, no excuses, and you will be sharing a room with someone by the end of the day."

"I'll follow someone, I don't care, but I'm not sharing a room." She got up off the bed.

"Those are the rules."

Tibby crossed her arms firmly. "No. This room is unoccupied. By the looks of it, has been for years."

"Do you always have this much disregard for the rules?" He asked.

Not moving from her spot, she replied "Only with the ones I don't agree with. Now will you go please? I need some sleep."

"Excuse me! Did you just tell me - your boss - to leave?!"

"Did I stutter? Now go I'm very tired." Tibby climbed back on the bed.

Cain took a deep breath letting it out through his nose. Frustrated, he stormed from the room, leaving Tibby to her sleeping.

It was early the next morning when Cain heard knocking at his door. "What?" He asked grumpily, pulling the door open.

"You said I'm to shadow someone. I'm shadowing you." Tibby told him.

Grumbling, Cain said, "No. You're following someone else."

"Why? Is there a rule that no one can follow you?" She questioned.

Frustrated and still half asleep, Cain caved. "Fine, I'll let you follow me if you just shut up"

"Awesome. I'll wait out here while you get dressed."

It took only a matter of minutes for Cain to get ready and meet Tibby in the hallway. Tibby grinned when she saw him and stood by his side as they made their way to work. She followed him silently, not asking him anything and always seemed to be near him at all times.

Cain soon found out that Tibby was a quick learner and by the end of the week she was the only person they hired that did not need to shadow anyone. And by the end of the month, she was what they called a 'floater'. She knew every position they had and what to do; so she would do various positions throughout the day and pretty much be available to go anywhere that needed someone.

Everyone yet to see what she really looked like; she was always wearing her hoodie and refused to take it off. Tibby would tell everyone that Cain got to wear his fedora so why couldn't she wear her hoodie? Soon they stopped asking her if she was ever going take it off. And Cain stopped trying to have her stop wearing it.

Princess DG and Princess AZ were going to a function on behalf of their parents; so Cain was even more particular on which guard was going with them. Tibby happened to be one of the people he picked.

Some of the guards were going to be walking around in their uniforms while others were going to be mingled amongst the crowd. Tibby was to be the leader of the ones that were mingled in the crowd.

Cain and his group were going with the princesses while Tibby went ahead with her group. Cain and Jeb didn't see Tibby when she left, but would locate her when they reached their destination.

"What do you think she looks like?" Jeb asked as they headed to the carriage.

Shutting the door to the carriage the princesses just entered, Cain asked, "Who?"

"Tibby. She never takes that thing off. Do you think that she doesn't have any hair and that's why she is always wearing a hood?" Jeb pondered out loud.

Shaking his head at his son, Cain said, "We have more important things to worry about than if Tibby has hair or not."

"You're no fun." Jeb hopped in front of the carriage.

When they arrived, the two immediately scanned the room for Tibby. Neither of them could find her nor any of the other guards.

Finally finding one of the mingling guards, Cain asked, "Josh, where's Tibby?"

He pointed to the girl right behind them; there stood Tibby in all her glory.

She was in a red dress that was so low cut it came down to just above her belly button. The straps were connected by two gold rings on either shoulder. When the top half of the dress hit her hips it folded over looking almost like a top as it connected at her hips to the rest of the dress that flowed to the floor.

Her hair went just past her ears and was flipped outwards; although midnight black in color, when the light touched it at just the right angle, there was a purple tint to it.

"Stop staring at me like I'm about to give you two a lap dance. We had to dress nice and this is what I got, so yeah." Tibby snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Wow, you have hair." Jeb decided to take a walk around the room when he got a glare from Cain.

Pointing towards him, Tibby asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Cain answered.

"Just like what we have here. I'll keep you updated if I get anything out of the ordinary." Tibby went to join a crowd.

DG appeared at his side. "She cleans up nice. And I bet if she was around any longer you probably would of drowned her in your drool."

"I was not drooling."

DG laughed. "You can deny it all you want, but you so secretly like her."

"I think you've been hitting your head too much during magic training with Toto." Cain walked away from her.

A few hours later Tibby found Cain over in the shadows; she slinked quietly over to him. "Having fun?"

"By the looks of it, not as much as you."

Smiling, "How can I not? I look absolutely freaking fantastic."

"So I'm guessing after tonight you'll stop wearing that ridiculous hood all the time." Cain said as he finally turned to face her.

Shaking her head, Tibby replied, "Nope, cause after tonight DG will be turning my hair back to the color I had before."

"What was it before?"

"It was an aqua green; looked awesome. But couldn't blend in with everyone if I walked around with aqua green hair, now could I?" She said.

One of Cain's eyebrows shot up. "Why would you have your hair that color?"

"Why not?" Tibby shrugged.

Cain did the only thing he knew to do with her and that was roll his eyes as he walked away.

Tibby wasn't alone long before someone came up to her to talk with her, which kept her busy for the next moment or two, just long enough to lose Cain in the crowd.

Everything went smoothly and the princesses were returned to the castle safely once again.

Tibby showed up the next day in uniform and her hoodie attached to her with the hood up as usual. She was sent to be a look out on one of the many balconies on the castle in Central City.

Cain had spent the last two and a half hours looking for DG. She had gone off somewhere and was late for her session with Toto. He was irritated and getting more so with each passing second. Stopping in the middle of the hall he saw something whiz past the window; then he heard faint laughter soon after. He recognized one of the laughs as Princess DG's.

When he reached the top floor, he saw DG and Tibby leaning over the railing. Tibby had something in her hand and was getting ready to drop it.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Cain asked them.

They both turned around quickly. "Nothing!" They replied in unison as Tibby placed her hands behind her back.

He walked out onto the balcony holding his hand out. "Give me whatever is in your hand now." He demanded, looking directly at Tibby.

"Nope." She held out her hand dropping it over the ledge.

Cain crossed his arms. "That was very childish of you."

"It was just a water balloon Cain. We weren't hurting anyone." DG sheepishly said.

Nodding her head, Tibby added, "We were just trying to get people soaked."

"You're late for your session with Toto, let's go." Cain looked at Tibby. "I'll talk with you later."

That night, Tibby was in her room reading when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called.

"You cannot be doing such things with DG while you're working here. You are to guard them; not be their friend." Cain said as soon as he walked into the room.

Tibby tossed her book onto her bed. "Don't you just jump right into it. And for your information DG came to me and was talking with me. The subject came up of water balloons and how much fun they are. Before we knew it she had a bucket of water balloons and we were tossing them over board."

"Just like that?" He asked.

Shrugging, Tibby repeated, "Just like that."

"You're not going to try and say the princess made you do it or anything like that?"

Tilting her head at him, Tibby laughed. "Why would I say something like that? We both thought it would be fun."

Cain snorted a little. "Well stop playing with the princess. She needs to learn that is what she is and not some child anymore."

"Then stop treating her like one and she'll stop acting like one. It's that simple" Tibby said, climbing onto her bed.

"I hate the fact you have an answer for everything." He said before leaving the room.

Tibby giggled, going back to her book that she had thrown on the bed earlier.

The Royal family had been working hard on getting things back to normal after the witch had died; so they had decided to take a vacation and head to Finaqua for a few days. After checking the grounds and the castle, making sure everything was okay, Tibby had taken the rest of the day off.

Cain was outside checking on the carriages that had brought the Royal family, making sure that nothing was wrong with them. And if there was, he wanted them to be fixed quickly incase the Royal family needed them. Seeing that everything was good, he turned to head back inside. He looked over to the forest to see someone up in one of the trees. He took a few steps closer to get a better view and immediately recognized the person. Who else would walk around with that familiar hoodie?

He was about to turn around when he saw her fall from the tree; he watched as her body went shiny as it made its way to the floor. Cain immediately started running in her direction; when he reached her, he paused at the sight. There laid Tibby unconscious, but covered in what looked to be like diamonds.

Then a groan escaped her lips as her body returned to its normal self. Tibby placed her hand on her head as she sat up.

Cain cleared his throat. "What?" She asked looking up at him from the ground.

"Care to explain?" He asked, hands on his hips.

Tibby held out a hand. "I fell. I think I should see Raw; make sure that I am alright."

Cain didn't reach for her hand. "No. That thing you did with your body."

Getting off the floor, Tibby replied, "You were just seeing things. It's hot out, maybe you're suffering from heat exhaustion." Tibby started towards the castle and Raw.

"I am not. Now you tell me immediately or you're being thrown in jail." Cain ordered, following after her.

Pointing to the castle, Tibby said, "Let me see Raw and then throw me in jail cause I am not sharing like a fat kid with his own cake."

"What?"

She spun around to him. "I will talk slower for you. I….am…not…telling…you…shit." She continued her trek back to the castle.

"You will tell me and you will tell me now." Cain demanded, grabbing her arm.

Pulling her arm from his grip, Tibby snapped, "Why? You're going to be like everyone else where I come from and hate me and my kind."

"Your kind?!"

Tibby rubbed her face. "Okay fine, whatever I'm use to it, as much as I hate it. I come from another world like princess DG's, but not her world. I am a mutant. I can physically change my body." She changed quickly to all diamonds and then back to her regular body. "So go ahead. Say you hate me and my kind. Tell me you want me dead and I am an abomination or whatever. I'll go pack up my things right now since I am fired."

"Alright, first of all, you're not fired. Second, we're going to talk to the Queen and Consort right now. And third, we're talking about the fact that you felt the need to lie to everyone and keep this thing a secret." Cain ushered her to the castle.

Tibby looked at him curiously. "Umm I just told you why I kept it a secret. My kind is hated."

"Well here you'll be fine. But right now we're telling the Queen and Consort." Cain grabbed her by the arm and once again began pulling her towards the castle.

Planting her feet, Tibby shouted, "NO! They're going to want to behead me! I like my head where it is."

"Don't be silly, we don't behead here. Well, anymore." Cain informed her.

Tibby's eyes widened. "Anymore?! What the hell do you all do now?"

"You get put in the iron suit."

Holding her hands up, Tibby shook her head. "There is no way I'm going to talk to the Queen and Consort. It's not going to be good when people find out about me. Never has and never will be."

Cain went and threw Tibby over his shoulder. She kicked and yelled at him, telling Cain to put her down. He found the Queen and Consort in the library with their two daughters. Tibby fell to the floor with a thud when Cain dropped her.

"Is there a problem?" The Queen asked.

Tibby stood up. "No, Cain was just being a jerk."

When she tried to walk out of the room Cain held out a hand, stopping her immediately. Cain took both sides of her arms and turned Tibby back around to face everyone else.

"Tibby has something to share with you, your majesty." Cain announced.

Groaning, Tibby changed her body. "I so hate you." She muttered under her breath to Cain.

"You'll live." He whispered back.

The Queen stood as did the others. "Would you care to share why you felt the need to keep this from everyone?"

"Well, where I come from my kind is hated. It's like princess DG's and the Consorts world, well sorta. I am really a mutant, there are lots of us. I'll understand if I'm fired, I'll just go pack my things up." Tibby pointed to the door.

The Queen held up a hand. "You are not fired. You're a great asset to us."

"Really?" Tibby was surprised at her reaction.

The Consort moved next to her. "You are."

"Well, that's a first." Tibby murmured, scratching at her head.

Tilting her head, the Queen asked, "Why is that?"

Changing her body back, Tibby replied, "Because I've always run into people who hate me and my kind."

"Look at where you are." DG said.

Tibby shrugged. "True, but you go so long with the life I have, you forget there are other things around."

"Well don't worry, you are very welcome here. You don't have any more other secrets like this do you?" The Queen asked.

Shaking her head, Tibby answered, "No ma'am, that is it."

"Good." The Queen smiled.

Cain and Tibby quickly took their leave, leaving the Royal family alone in the library once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Tibby sat on the front steps of the castle only her hand covered in diamonds. She was shooting the sun off her hand, making a leaf burn that was at her feet.

Cain sat next to her. "Alright as long as we're working together, you need to not keep things from me like this."

"Let's not and say we did." Tibby said, turning her hand back to normal as she stood from the steps.

He got up with her. "You know we can throw you in jail for as long as we want if we have suspicion that the Royal family is in danger."

Tibby glared back at him. "Dude, what is your malfunction?" She turned the rest of her body to face him.

Cain turned to face her too. "I don't have one. I just want to make sure that the people I have under me and that are protecting the Royal family can be trusted. And right now I'm wondering if I can trust you after what I just found out."

Tibby crossed her arms. "You know what? It's not the fact I didn't tell you who I really was that is bugging you; it's the possibility that there is someone out there that can be better at your job then you and it drives you crazy knowing that."

Cain got in her face. "No, I don't take lightly to being lied to."

"I never lied to you, I just withheld some information to you. Huge difference."

"That is not a huge difference, that's lying in my book." He told her.

Tibby rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe in your book, but in mine that is just withholding information and I don't feel bad about it." Tibby started to make her way back into the castle and to her room.

"As long as you're working for me, you're not withholding information from me." Cain followed her.

"I will if I feel like it doesn't affect my job or put the Royal family in any kind of danger. How would you like it if I was drilling you on your life and what things you don't share with everyone including your son?" Tibby asked, looking over her shoulder.

Waving a hand, Cain replied, "That's not the same. This is you withholding such things as having the ability to turn your entire body into diamonds and that you're, as you call it, a mutant from another world."

"Why do you care so much about what stuff I'm not sharing with the rest of the world? You have like a billion other people working for you and your son. Go talk with one of them." Tibby picked up her pace.

Doing the same to keep up with her, Cain responded, "Right now I'm interested in what other stuff you have hidden." Tibby kept quiet, refusing to say another word all the way up to her room. Cain stopped her just outside her door. "What other secrets do you have?"

"Geez, you're like some girl trying to know everyone secrets; you are starting to sound like a nosy little git." She pushed his hand away. When Tibby had her door open, she felt Cain push her into the room. "Oh my god Cain! Go away."

It wasn't until Tibby was over at her dresser that she looked at him; when she did, he quickly closed the gap and pinned her against her dresser. Their arms grabbed at each other as they attacked each other with their lips. Cain helped as Tibby lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Tibby ripped the buttons on his vest and shirt trying to get them both off.

Later, their clothes were in a pool by the dresser as they lay in bed, breathing heavily. Tibby had an arm draped over his stomach and a leg draped over one of his. She used his chest as a pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep listening to his breathing.

Cain played with her hair as he watched her sleep, watching her head as is rose and fell as he breathed. He watched as Tibby made a small noise, fascinated as a ripple of diamonds traveled through her body. He shivered a little, feeling it all against his naked body.

Tibby stretched as she heard someone knock on her door. Rubbing her eyes, she crawled out of her bed, making sure to wrap the sheets around her.

"Have you seen my dad?" Jeb asked when the door was opened.

Tibby pushed the door open further to show him that his father asleep was asleep on her bed. "Home boy's been there since last night. He got lucky, if you didn't all ready guess that."

"Ok, I'm fine with you and my dad being together, but please refrain from using stuff like him 'getting lucky' and what not. Oh, and when he wakes, let him know I'm looking for him."

She giggled out a "Sure." Tibby made her way back over to the bed, crawling under the blanket. "Jeb's looking for you."

"Hmm?" Cain turned his head to her, half-awake by now.

Continuing to crawl under the covers, Tibby repeated, "Jeb, your son, told me that when you wake, to let you know that he was looking for you."

Cain groaned as he got up to get dressed and see what his son wanted. "You didn't tell him what happened last night did you?" He asked at the door.

"No, I did not tell him about last night." Tibby settled in to go back to sleep.

"If I can't sleep in, neither can you. Get up and get to work now." Cain threw one of her shoes at her before leaving the room. Tibby threw the shoe at Cain just missing him by just an inch.

Cain found Jeb with some of the other guards. "Tibby said that you needed to talk with me."

Shooing the others away, Jeb nodded. "Yeah, but first, how long have you and Tibby been together?" He asked once the others were out of earshot.

"Jeb." Cain said sternly.

Holding up a hand, Jeb acquiesced. "Ok, ok. The Queen is thinking about going back to Central City at the end of the week and she wanted me to tell you so that you can get things ready to go by then."

Cain gave a sharp nod before heading back to have a talk with Tibby. He found her in the garden with DG.

Taking Tibby's arm, he muttered, "I need a word with you." Cain pulled her off to the side, out of ear shot from DG. "You said that you didn't tell Jeb about us."

"I didn't. He showed up at my door looking for you. I just opened and said that you had been here all night and that you had gotten lucky if he hadn't guessed by me answering the door in just a sheet. He said he was ok with us being together just to not tell him stuff like when you got lucky and what not."

A hand went to his face. "You didn't."

"So?" She shrugged.

"I swear Tibby, you make DG look like she's not difficult."

Walking backwards so she could still face Cain, Tibby winked at him. "You know you like it."

They packed up the carriages and headed back to Central City as the Queen requested when the week was out.

Jeb pulled up to Tibby who was riding in the back. "What are your intentions with my father?" He asked.

"My intentions?" Tibby laughed.

Jeb nodded. "Yes."

"I think you should be asking him this. He's the one who kissed me; not the other way around."

Job cocked his head in surprise. "My dad kissed you?!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Jeb slowed his horse down causing Tibby to do the same thing. "Because he hasn't been with anyone since he found out that my mom - his wife - had passed away. That was over a year ago."

"Great," Tibby rolled her eyes, "I'm the rebound chic."

"The what?"

Taking a breath, Tibby explained. "The chick he is with behind closed doors till he is officially able to move past being with your mother. This totally blows 'cause your dad is hot." Tibby left to catch up with the others.

They reached Central City by night fall. After making sure that everything was situated and ok, Tibby went to locate Cain.

Knocking on the door, Tibby demanded as she opened it, "Please tell me that I'm not the only women you've been with since your wife's passing."

"What?"

Tibby leaned on the door frame. "Am I the first chick that you've been with since your wife's passing?"

"That is none of your business."

"Cain, I'm not interested in a friends with benefits thing, especially with a boss."

Adjusting his hat, Cain frowned. "Friends with benefits?"

"Friends who sleep with each other for the hell of it, but aren't in a relationship. Meaning when either of us want sex, we go to each other for it. I don't want to get involved like that and I definitely don't want to be the rebound person for you to get over your wife." She slammed the door in his face.

Cain went after her. "What the hell brought this on?"

"Jeb asked what my intentions where with you when we were on our way here to Central City and I said that I didn't know what he was getting at because you kissed me. He thought that was weird because he told me you haven't been with anyone since the death of your wife. So if this is some weird attempt for you to get over her, I'm not that person."

Tibby felt like his gaze was burning holes in her. "You were talking with Jeb about us?"

"More like he was. He's a concerned son. He just wants to make sure you're not going to get hurt again."

Cain huffed. "I'd like for you two to stop talking about me or us."

"I can talk to whoever I want about whatever I want. You're not my parent, just my boss. But I do deserve an answer to what the hell is going on. Am I the first person you've been with since your wife's death?" He went for the door without a word. "Damn it Cain answer the question!"

Looking over his shoulder at her, he nodded. "Yes, you are."

Tibby quickly removed her shoe and threw it in his direction, hitting the door just as it closed behind him.

She found him a half an hour later in DG's training session with Toto. "Is everything ok?" DG asked when she saw her.

Tibby didn't say anything as her hand went into diamonds as it made a fist. She clocked Cain square in the jaw. "It is now. And Cain if you wanted someone to sleep with to get over your wife, get a whore." She snapped, spitting on him before leaving the room.

"What did you do?" DG glared at him.

Rolling his eyes, Cain replied, "None of your business. Get back to your session."

"Well at least let me fix those scratches on your face. You're bleeding everywhere." DG went over to him.

He held up a hand. "I'm fine DG" He yelled at her as he left as well.

"He is so moody." DG got back in position.

Cain ran into Jeb on his search for Tibby. "Where's Tibby?" He grumbled.

"She said that she is taking the rest of the night off. Said that you were ok with it." Jeb answered.

"No I didn't and no more talking to her about me." Cain ordered as he continued it trek down the hall.

Cain pushed through the doors that lead out to the streets of Central City. He wasn't done with her. She was so not going to punch him in the face and walk off like that. They were going to get this thing solved if it killed him.

Tibby stormed away from where DG, Toto and Cain were, fuming like crazy. She never in her life had felt the way Cain made her feel. She thought that he got off light with just a punch in the face. Tibby wanted to do so much more to him. Like tar and feather that bastard while beating him with a whip with spikes all up on it.

She nearly took out Jeb when she turned the corner. "Where's the fire?" He joked.

"I have the night off. After some pleading with your dad he let me go. I'll see you later." She said as she plastered on a fake smile.

Tibby let out a sigh of relief that Jeb bought it. She hated to lie to him because she did like him; he was always nice and seemed cool. But right now she was not in the mood to talk to him about anything to do with his dad. She had a feeling that she would bash Cain to him and didn't feel right bashing a son's father, especially to his face. So she thought it would be good to get out of the castle and away from everyone to blow off some steam. She just hoped that Cain wouldn't come looking for her. How he would find her was beyond her since Central City was gigantic.

After about an hour of walking the streets of Central City and being asked by a few guys whether or not she was a hooker, Tibby found a place that looked promising. Tibby took a seat off to the side hoping to go unnoticed by everyone but the server which so far so good. She ordered something and secretly hoped that it tasted as good as it sounded.

Cain grumbled as he realized that he wasn't too sure where he should start. This was Tibby after all and she could be anywhere. At least he knew that he didn't have to worry about her; that she could take care of herself.

What he did hate was being so unsure, which Tibby always had a way of making him feel; either with a look or with something she said.

He stood at the steps of the castle, but he wasn't there long before he got his first clue. Two guys were talking about a girl and by the description of her, it was Tibby. He asked them where they saw her and they pointed to the right of him.

Tibby walked up the stairs of the castle very intoxicated. The drink she had ordered hit her harder than she had expected. With wobbly legs she zigzagged her way all the way to her room, falling asleep in her clothes, including her shoes.

Cain busted into her room the next day bright and early. "Tibby! Tibby get up right now!" He shouted.

"Shut up." Tibby groaned, grabbing her pillow and placing it over her head.

He pulled both the comforter and pillow off her. "I spent all night searching for you in Central City."

"Why?" She asked, not moving from her position on her bed.

"Because we need to talk about yesterday."

She shook her head. "We did talk yesterday. Now get out, I'm hung-over" She laid back down.

"I will do no such thing."

Tibby waved her hand. "Well talk all you want, I'm not going to listen to you."

"You will listen."

"For what exactly, Cain? That we slept together because you're not over your wife and you needed someone to help you get over that?" She spat, sitting up in the bed.

Cain gave a little huff in irritation. "You aren't the only women I've been with since Adora's death. After we took down the witch I went through a string of whores for a very long time, but I stopped going through them since I got bored and wanted something more. If you're so adamant that I only slept with you to help me get over my wife then fine, I only slept with you because of that."

Tibby plopped back on the bed with a scream the second that Cain left the room. She had the worst feeling ever that she had fucked this up big time; it was honestly the worse feeling in the world, worse than getting shit face and having that super horrible hang over the next day.

As the days passed, things between Cain and Tibby seemed to get more and more intense. The anger seemed to build every second that they were together, but when they were apart things were just fine, like nothing ever happened.

Tibby was sitting on the balcony as the Queen and her two daughters sat enjoying their tea. She was reflecting the sun off her hand that was covered in diamonds as she just spaced out. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her arm that she realized someone was addressing her.

"Hmm?" She looked at DG who was standing by her.

"You should really go talk with Cain." The Queen suggested.

Getting off the ledge, Tibby shook her head. "I'm good. I don't need to talk with him."

"You've been a space cadet all week long. If you don't talk with him, I will. And we all know where that could end." DG smiled.

"I can't just leave you three here alone."

Jeb took a step forward. "I got this."

"Do I have to now?"

Pushing her to the door, Jeb nodded. "Yes or he is going to hurt someone, literally."

"I would rather just ignore it till it goes away."

Jeb pointed past her. "It won't go away if it involves my dad. Now go or I will drag your butt all the way to him with the help of DG and lock the two of you in a room till it's worked out."

Tibby groaned, hanging her head low she dragged her feet to go find Cain. She found him with Glitch working on something in Glitch's work room. She stood in the door way till they took notice of her.

"What do you want?" Cain grumbled.

Crossing her arms, Tibby replied, "We need to talk."

"So talk."

"Not here. Somewhere private."

Cain let out some air and left the room with Tibby trailing behind him. They soon went into an empty room.

Looking around, she asked, "Is this a closet?"

"We're somewhere private like you wanted. Now speak."

Tibby hit him in the arm. "Don't talk to me like I'm some dog. Now listen, I really like you, more than I have liked any guy I have been with."

"Alright for one, stop with the hitting. And two, you have to remember that I don't know what to do with you half the time. I went from Adora who was nice and sweet and sane, to you. With you, I don't know what you are going to do next. And who can change her entire body to diamonds and will do whatever she feels like."

Tibby nodded. "This isn't easy for me either because I'm scared that when I walk out of this room I'll never feel the way I do when I'm with you."

Before Tibby knew it Cain had crossed the little space there was and wrapped his arms tightly around her. The two attacked each other like rapid animals fighting for the last piece of food.

They lay on the floor in each other's arms after their passionate act of love. "We should fight more often." Tibby grinned up at him.

"Let's not and say we did." He said, watching her get up.

Beginning to slip on some cloths, Tibby asked teasingly, "When are you going to learn that doing things my way is obviously the right choice?"

"Why?" He asked, watching her dress.

Tibby was in her bra and pants when she straddled Cain. "Because life would be so much easier my way. Duh!" She gave him a kiss.

Cain's hands went through her hair as he started kissing back, but she pulled away from him. "We gotta get back to work." Tibby threw on her shirt.

"Everything will be just fine a few minutes longer without us." He murmured, reaching for Tibby.

She slapped his hand. "Stop it. I've got to seriously go. The Queen wanted to talk to me at some point today about something. She didn't say what, just that she wanted to have a word."

"I'll go with you." Cain rose from the floor.

Fiddling with her hair, Tibby asked, "Why?"

"Because it has to be something big if the Queen wants a word with you."

She smiled up at Cain. "I'm sure if it was something big the Queen would have certainly asked for you to come in as well. But alas no, she has requested me and just me. I'll see you later." She gave Cain a quick kiss before walking out of the closet.

Late that night, Tibby met up with Cain in his room where he was laying in bed all ready, half asleep. She undressed down to her undergarments and climbed into bed with him. Cain made a noise and rolled towards her.

"What did the Queen want?" He asked groggily.

Snuggling up to him, Tibby replied, "Just to tell me that they're having their annual ball next week in Central City."

Cain shot up. "What!"

"The annual ball. You know, the one they haven't had because of the witch? But now that she is gone they are able to do it again. And that she wanted me to tell you that a group of us are going tomorrow into Central City for some shopping. Well correction me and whoever you let me take with me" Tibby smiled up at him.

He began climbing out of bed. "I can't believe she didn't tell me about this."

"She figured Jeb told you about it since it was DG and his idea. Just come back to bed and you can talk to Jeb and everyone else about it tomorrow. Since Jeb and you are to stay behind anyways and I go with DG and AZ." She sat up in bed.

Only in his boxers, Cain turned to face her. "I'm to what?"

"Stay here. Now come back to bed before I make you come back to bed." Tibby threatened.

Placing his hands on his hips, Cain quirked an eyebrow. "You're going to what?"

"Have you become hard of hearing in your old age?" She asked, crawling to the end of the bed.

Cain moved closer to her. "Maybe I have."

"If you are, I might move on to someone else. Maybe your son. He is pretty cute."

He got inches from her face. "You wouldn't."

"I so would. Jeb would probably treat me better. He would at least hear me." She grinned mischievously at him.

Cain quickly moved so that he was on top of Tibby, holding her down. "How about now?"

"I need more persuasion." She giggled.

Morning came too soon for Tibby. She crawled out of bed carefully, trying her hardest to avoid waking Cain, at which she was successful. When Cain awoke, he found the other side of the bed empty and knew automatically that Tibby was already up and gone. He stretched and made his way to the bathroom. Throwing some water on his face, Cain looked up to see something on his forehead. He knew right away that it was Tibby who wrote on his forehead. Cain read it silently to himself 'Old Man'. It took him a good part of an hour to wipe it off, which left his forehead bright red all morning.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please leave a review. Would love hear what you think of the story_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Cain and Jeb were told that they were to travel with the Princesses the next day. They did so and met the rest of the family by lunch time. The Queen immediately started getting ready for the ball as she wanted it to be extra special; a new start and a new beginning.

Tibby sat in the room as the seamstresses worked on the Queen, AZ and DG. She was so bored so she started to daydream as she sat at the window. Out of habit, she kept changing her hand in and out of diamond mode; sometimes she would keep it in diamond form and reflect the sun off her hand. After awhile, she turned to see the three women of the Royal family staring at her.

"What?"

DG stepped off the pedestal she that was standing on as she replied, "We asked if you had anything to wear to the ball."

"There's a requirement for the guards to wear a fancy dress?!" Tibby exclaimed as her eyes got big and she slipped off of the window seal in shock.

The three royals let out little giggles. "We were thinking that maybe you would like to wear something nice for Cain." The Queen suggested.

"Why? I already have him?" Tibby said as she stood back up.

"Don't you know?" DG asked.

Tibby looked at her in confusion. "Know what?"

"Jeb and Cain are out right now picking up the guards that we borrow from the next county over to guard this ball. We give the normal Royal guards the night off and you are invited to the ball if you would like to come." The Queen informed her.

DG made her way back to the pedestal. "I'm surprised Cain didn't tell you this."

"Well, we haven't really seen each other much in the past few days. And he just learned about the ball the night before coming here." Tibby confessed.

"Jeb must've forgotten to tell Cain then." AZ said as she was looking in the mirror.

Tibby made a noise in the back of her throat as the Queen asked again, "Do you have anything for the ball?"

"Well, I don't know if Cain is even going."

DG looked at Tibby through the mirror. "You know Cain, he will be there – even if he is off-duty – watching us." She stated.

"He's never said anything to me about it, but I guess you're right about him not really taking a day off and all. But I don't have anything to wear and wouldn't know what to wear to a ball here even if I did. Okay, well, any ball since I've never been to one before."

The Queen motioned and another seamstress appeared. "Then we will make you one."

"I…I can't let you do that. I can just borrow something from someone else. Really, it's okay." Tibby stuttered as she slapped the seamstresses hand away.

"It will be our pleasure." The Queen insisted with a smile.

Tibby bit her bottom as the seamstress returned to measure her. "Are you sure? I don't mind borrowing a dress."

"No no, we insist." The Queen said.

So Tibby stood there complacently as she was measured, wondering what she had gotten herself into. It didn't help that the Queen refused to tell her what her dress was going to look like; she wanted it to be a surprise to both her and Cain.

The night of the ball came and all sorts of people were invited. The royal family wanted to show the O.Z. that they were doing okay; to give them the hope that a new beginning was coming and they had something to look forward to. Cain was already in the room, dressed very well; checking out everyone and making sure the guards were doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"Dad, it's your night off. Will you take it like you're supposed to be taking it? You really need it." Jeb, who was dressed equally as nice, scolded.

Looking around the room, Cain replied, "I am. I just want to make sure that everyone knows what they're doing before I relax."

"They do know what they're doing; they are the best of the best. You should know you, picked them out. Now chill." Jeb placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

Cain frowned as he gazed down at his son's hand on his shoulder. "Chill?"

"Sorry, I hear DG and Tibby say it all the time." He removed his hand.

Everyone started piling in and soon the Royal family joined them. After they were situated, the music began and everyone started dancing. Cain stood in the corner with a cup of punch watching everyone on the dance floor. They were so busy all day long that it was only then that his thoughts finally came to Tibby and he wondered where she had been. The more he thought about it, the more positive he was that he hadn't seen her all day. This struck him as odd because he usually saw her frequently throughout the day.

As if on cue, Cain saw the doors open and Tibby walk in. At first, he didn't recognize her because she looked completely different from what he was used to seeing her as or what he knew her as.

Tibby got up early on the day of the ball in order to make her to the area where DG and AZ were getting ready. When she arrived, they informed her that she was going to be a part of their day of beauty; nothing Tibby said was going to get her out of it. She still had yet to see the dress and was told that she wasn't going to until the very last minute. DG made sure that Tibby had no say what was being done to her today. She just had to trust them that she was going to look amazing.

"Come on DG, can you at least let me see the dress that I'm going to wear." Tibby begged.

DG shook her head. "No, you are not to see yourself in the mirror until after we're done."

"You're no fun." Tibby pouted.

As the three girls sat, having their nails done, AZ looked over to ask, "Tibby, what's your original hair color?"

"Blonde. It used to come down to the middle of my back too before I decided to cut it all off."

The two princesses turned their heads sharply to look at her. "Really?!" They exclaimed in utter shock.

"Yes. It was really blonde, blonde hair too. Almost fake looking, but it was all natural."

"Why did you change it?" DG asked.

Shrugging, Tibby replied, "Because everyone was becoming blonde and it was driving me crazy feeling like I was being cloned or something. So I changed it."

They spent hours getting ready and being pampered. DG wasn't kidding when she told Tibby that it was going to be an all day event. After getting massages, their nails done and having their make-up and hair done, it was time for their dresses. Tibby was nervous and more than a little anxious about seeing her reflection. DG made it so that she couldn't see the dress as it was being put on her; she was temporary blind as DG put it. Finally, after a count of three, she was able to see the result. Tibby's jaw dropped before her thoughts went straight to Cain and his probable reaction.

It was taking Tibby longer than she had thought it would to drag her feet over to hall where they were having the ball. Everyone was already there and had begun the dance. She stood, staring at the doors nervously, hoping that Cain would like the way she looked given that it was such a drastic change from how she had looked before. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through doors; everyone's eyes fell on her with her blonde hair and blue dress instantly.

albums/e175/snape4prez/clothing/6947_

Tibby was approached by a few guys as she made her way into the ball room, but her face flushed lightly when Cain came towards her slowly, pushing his way through the crowd. The face he was giving her was hard to read; she couldn't tell if he liked it or not which made her really nervous. But the feeling didn't last long because Cain quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms tightly around her before dipping her into a hard kiss.

Coming up for air, Tibby joked, "Stop that! You're wrinkling my gown." She pretended to straighten her dress.

"I don't see you all day, you show up looking like that, and you tell me to stop because you're wrinkling your dress?!"

Giving him a proud smile, Tibby nodded. "Yes. I spent all day being prepped and plucked to look amazing; not to mention the fact that I wasn't allowed to see the dress that was made for me until the very last moment. I went through all that just so you could wrinkle my gown? Yeah, right. I'm going to make everyone envious with how fabulous I look."

"Conceited much?" Cain asked teasingly.

Tibby pointed to herself. "Looking like this? Hell yes! Now show me off." She ordered, holding her hand out to Cain.

Taking her hand, Cain pulled her close to him and they began to dance to the music that was playing. After a few dances, he left to get something to drink for the both of them. When Cain returned to Tibby, he found her surrounded by a group of gentlemen that she had invited over; she had them eating out of her hand with whatever story she was telling them. Cain handed the cups to a passing person before walking over and pulling Tibby away from the group of men.

"What in the O.Z. do you think you are doing?" He growled at her when they reached the hallway.

Slamming her hands on her hips, Tibby asked, "Having fun. What's it to ya?"

"Because you were blatantly flirting with those guys. Did you forget you are with me?"

"How can I? You're freaking hot and sex with you is amazing. But don't worry, I'm just making everyone jealous that you have a hot girl." Tibby giggled before going back inside.

Cain rolled his eyes and followed close behind her, thinking to himself that watching her was worse than watching DG. But Tibby always, always came back to Cain. She would always show him the most affection and make sure to link her arm with his. Later on in the evening, Tibby pulled Cain out onto the balcony which only had a few people on it; they found a little dark place all to themselves.

Pulling her to him, Cain growled into her ear, "You're driving me crazy flirting with all those men dressed like that."

"That's my plan." She giggled.

"What? To drive me completely and utterly mad?"

Biting her bottom lip, Tibby nodded. "Oh yes. Because tonight, after the dance, is going to be so much fun. Just the two of us in our room." She leaned up to kiss him.

Cain had her pressed against the railing as they kissed; their arms wrapped tightly around each other. The sound of rustling broke them apart. The two looked over to the garden to see some bushes rustling, heading away from the castle.

They made sure to hurry but not draw attention to themselves as they made their way out of the ball room and to the garden. At first, when they got there, they didn't hear anything, but then they heard some faint noise coming from the left of them and went after it. And that was the last thing Tibby remembered. When she stirred she noticed that she was still in the garden on the floor, but when Tibby looked around for Cain, he was gone; the only thing she found was his fedora.

Tibby pushed her way through the crowd until she found Jeb. "We got trouble" She whispered in his ear.

Jeb pulled her out into the hall. "What happened?" All she did was hold up Cain's hat.

Jeb quickly went and got the Queen and Consort who excused themselves quietly as to not disturb their guests. The two waited until the door to the empty room they had found was closed before speaking; Tibby explained her story. The Queen panicked and had the Consort go check on her two daughters. He returned quickly, saying that they were fine and were enjoying themselves immensely.

"Where are you going?" Jeb called when Tibby dashed out of the room.

"To find out who took Cain!" She called over her shoulder.

Jeb caught up with her in the garden as she was looking around in the dark. They were joined soon after by the Queen and Consort. They watched her as she searched for whatever it was she was looking for as Jeb tried to take a hold of her arm.

Pushing his hand away, she snapped, "Jeb get me some light. They had to leave foot prints."

"We're going to find him. We just need to go inside and get a group of people first."

She spun around to face him. "You do that, but I'm not stopping now." The Queen flicked her hand and light appeared.

Tibby found a set of foot prints that weren't her's or Jeb's. She followed in the direction they lead. As she ran through the garden the bottom of her dress was getting ruined, but that wasn't stopping her. After about a half an hour of following the foot prints, Tibby came to a halt, panting for some air. She felt like her lungs were going to explode.

Jeb caught up and was panting himself. "Why…..why'd you stop?" He asked gasping for breath.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, catching her breath.

He listened and in the distance he could hear something, but it was too faint for him to make out what it was. Before he knew it, Tibby started running again.

The first sun was just starting to peak over the horizon while Jeb and Tibby were taking a mini break. They were exhausted from running, but they were pushing through the pain. The two quickly turned when they heard hoofs behind them.

Reaching for the reins of a spare horse, she swung herself up onto her horse. "What took you all so long?"

"We had to get a plan and make sure everyone at the castle was going to be safe before heading out." DG informed them both.

Jeb hopped up onto his horse. "Shouldn't you be back there?"

"And let you guys have all the fun in saving Cain? Besides he risked his life for me; I'm only paying him back."

Pointing just ahead of them, Jeb announced, "It looks like they are going this way."

"How can you tell? There's nothing around here to tell us which way they went." DG asked.

"Whoever these people are, they're trained people at hiding where they've been. It's hard to see where they left tracks unless you know where to look and what to look for. But they have been leaving little bread crumbs here and there. A broken branch, well hidden foot print, stuff like that." Jeb informed them.

Tibby couldn't wait any longer and started heading towards the direction that Jeb pointed.

The horses were exhausted when they finally came to a stop. Everyone could tell that Tibby was beyond frustrated that they had had no sign of anyone. And it was only after much convincing from both Jeb and DG that they got Tibby to agree to camp for the night.

Right after Tibby had set up her tent, she took to pacing by the little pond the horses were by. Jeb came by with some food when she didn't look like she was coming over anytime soon.

He handed her a plate. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She muttered, waving him off.

Jeb was undeterred and moved the plate closer to her. "Eat or I'll force feed you this until your plate is clean and I'm pretty sure that DG would help me."

"Oh fine." Tibby took the roll that was on the plate and ate it. "Happy now?"

Setting the plate on a nearby rock, Jeb nodded. "It will do….he's fine you know."

Tibby stared at him. "How do you know that? What if he's really hurt or even worse?"

"He's a strong man." Jeb replied.

It was then, for the first time, that Jeb saw the fear in Tibby's eyes as tears being to flow. "I….I don't know what to do without him." She looked to the floor as she continued speaking. "It's the first time someone's ever made me feel safe." Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, she sniffled.

"He will do everything he can to make sure he is coming back." Jeb placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tibby moved closer to him and he gave her a hug. It was then that she really started to cry and Jeb knew how scared she was for his dad and how much she liked him. Hell! She was still in her ball gown from the party. She really wasn't letting anything stop her from finding him and the people who took Cain.

After several hours, Jeb crawled into Tibby's tent shaking her to wake up. "Tibby get up." He told her.

"What?" She shot up.

Jeb crawled back out. "A scout found out where they went. They're heading to Central City and if we don't get to them soon, we're going to have an extremely hard time finding them."

They didn't even bother packing up there things; everyone got on their horses and left. They eventually saw the small group that had kidnapped Cain, just in time to see them enter Central City.

"How are we going to find them now?" DG asked.

Two guards came up. "We know some guys who owe us some favors. They are kind of low under the radar guys, but they know pretty much what's going on." One of them volunteered.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?! Let's go" Tibby said.

"Where can we find them?" Jeb asked.

This time, the other guy spoke, "The red light district."

They let the two lead the way. Since the down fall of the evil witch, Central City was starting to get its color back; the streets were getting back to the way they had been; although getting rid of the red light district was proving difficult. But for the most part, the streets were a lot safer than before. It took them awhile to get to where they were going, they did have a princess with them and they had to make sure to go down less populated places. Not to mention, they had some difficulty finding at least one of the guys that the two guards knew.

When they found the location of someone it led them to a whore house deep in the red light district. "Wait here while we go in." One of the guards ordered.

"I'm going in with you." Jeb said climbing off his horse.

The two didn't put up an argument, they knew better than to tell him no. It was his father that was kidnapped.

Tibby slipped off of her horse and paced outside the building. "We're going to find Cain and bring him back in one piece." DG said, walking up to her.

"It's not the one piece I am worried about. It's him being alive." Tibby kept her pace going.

DG tried to get her to calm down a little but nothing seemed to work. And it wasn't helping that an hour had passed and Jeb nor the others had walked out yet.

Frustrated, Tibby huffed, "That's it. I'm going in to see what is taking them so long."

"No, they probably have their reasons it's taking so long. Just wait a few more minutes." DG said.

Pointing at the door, Tibby asked, "They have been in there for over an hour. How long does it take to see if a guy has seen or heard anything?"

As on cue, the three emerged with not so happy faces. "He nor any of their other contacts know a thing." Jeb confessed.

"You mean we waited a good hour sitting here?" Tibby jumped at the two guys but Jeb caught her by the waist.

She tried with all her might to get past him to the others, but he unfortunately kept stopping her. Jeb pulled her aside, away from the others and out of ear shot from them.

Making sure that she wasn't going to attack, he let her go. "Tibby, you need to calm down. You can kill them later after we find my dad."

"Me?! Calm down! How?"

"By putting all that angry and energy in to finding my dad. He needs all the help that we can give him and if you kill those two guys now, we're two men short. After we find him and get him to safety then I'll let you do whatever, you like okay?"

Tibby grunted as she passed him. "Fine, I'll hurt them later."

She gave them the death glare as she made her way to her horse. "What do you suggest we do now?" DG looked to Jeb for answers.

"We'll go to the front gate; see if they heard anything. And, if not, we'll have to break up into two groups and go from there." Jeb replied, leading the way.

They finally got a lead; one of the guards had heard them mention something about going to the least likely place they would have thought to look; that one of the guys just wanted some peace and quiet so he could get some much needed work done. Jeb asked for the description of the leader.

Jeb thought he was hearing things. "What is it?" Tibby asked, seeing his face.

"They just described Zero. How he got out is beyond me." Scratching his head.

Tilting her head, Tibby asked, "Why is that?"

"My dad locked him in an iron suit in the middle of nowhere. Only me and him know where that is and neither of us had said a word."

Looking at the guy who told them Zero's description, Tibby asked, "Where were they heading?"

The guy pointed. "They went straight down this way and took the first left."

Tibby, as usual, took off in that direction leaving the others to play catch up.

When they finally caught up with Tibby, she was standing in the middle of a cross road, taking a spin. "Four directions. Well three since we just came from one way. Three ways to pick where they went." Tibby said.

"Okay, you three take that way, you three straight ahead and DG and Tibby with me, we'll take the right. Meet back here in an hour." Jeb ordered.

As the groups went down the three different alleys they kept their ears open for anything out of the ordinary as they checked each passing building.

Cain slowly came to and, when he did, he started looking around to see if he could see if Tibby was okay, but there was no sign of her; to make matters worse, he was tired up. His hands and legs were tied as he hung over a horse. Squirming, he tried freeing himself which proved useless, so he tried to see who his captures were, but from this position, that was useless too. All he could see was the horse. It wasn't until well into the night that they even stopped to rest.

Being thrown to the ground, an oomph escaped his lips. "Now this is going to be more enjoyable than the first time I ruined your life." Zero smirked, stepping into the view with the fire light shinning over him.

"Zero! How did..? Who let..?" Cain was shocked and unable to form a sentence.

Giving a light chilling laugh, Zero replied, "Next time you decide to lock someone up, make sure that they don't have some kind of homing device on them." He kicked Cain in the face.

They only rested for a few hours before taking off again. They had a destination and Zero wanted to reach it very soon. Before reaching the gate, Zero pulled back some until he reached the horse that Cain was on.

"We need to keep you quiet." He smiled before knocking Cain out.

Pulling up to the gates, Zero said, "We went hunting this morning. Now I just want some peace and quiet so I can finish with this beast."

The guards didn't question it because people hunted all the time. So they let the group go by without another word.

Cain jumped when he felt some water come splashing down on his face. Coughing a little, it took him a moment to regain himself before getting a good look at where he was. Then he saw that it was where he had purposed to Adora. The place had been closed down a year after Jeb was born. Everyone waited outside except for Cain, Zero and the two guys that Zero had ordered to stay behind.

He stood in front of Cain as the two goons took Cain by the arms. "Now whatever should I do to you first? We could knock you around for awhile, but that's all ready been done."

"And I'll come back and own you again." Cain snapped, spitting on Zero.

Punching him in the face, Zero sneered, "I'll just make sure there is no way you are coming back."

"You thought that when you shot me out that window and look how that turned out." Cain retorted.

Zero got up close and personal in Cain's face. "You are definitely not coming back this time; I'm sure of it."

Angry, Cain pushed off the two guys, got a clear shot of them both before being closed lined by Zero. Lying on the floor, he hacked and coughed until he caught his breath.

"That was a very stupid move on your part and I'm going to make sure you regret every second of it."

Rolling his eyes, Cain snorted. "I highly doubt it."

"You have become cockier since we last met. What has brought this on? You finally land that younger princess?" He joked.

Cain growled and tried to attack Zero, but the goon's held tightly onto him. After about an hour of the ruthless beat down, they decided to take a break. Cain lay on the ground in a lot of pain; everything was hurting, including breathing. He laid there as Zero and the others stood by the door whispering to one another. They were taking a break; Zero was just requesting some food and something to drink. He had planned on making this really long because he wanted to enjoy bringing as much pain to Cain as possible, before taking the man's life.

Knowing that Cain was thirsty, Zero walked over with his drink. "How are you feeling Tin Man?" He laughed as he sipped at his drink.

"What? Are you getting weak, Zero?" Cain got to his feet. "I have to say this is your worst attack ever."

He threw the drink in his face before punching Cain square in the jaw. Letting him fall to the floor, Zero then moved above him and starting wailing on Cain. Cain started fighting back and managed to get in a few good shoots before the two goons came over and held him back.

Cain spit on Zero again. "You're getting weak if you have to have others hold me back to fight me."

"We will see how strong you are after you get some of the hot poker." Zero grinned before going over and placing a metal poker on some scolding red charcoal they had burning.

By the time that Zero finished his food, the poker was glowing orange and red. Slowly making his way to it, Cain was being tied to a chair.

Taking a hold of the poker with a pair of gloves, Zero asked, "Now, where shall we start first with this?"

Before anything was done, the door was kicked in. Zero spun around to see Tibby walk through.

She pointed at Zero. "You're fucked now asshole."

"Who are you?" Zero asked, still holding the poker.

Placing her hands on her hips, Tibby replied, "The wrong person to mess with."

Zero held out his hand when the two guys went to attack her. "I got this." And he attacked her with the hot poker. Tibby quickly turned her entire body into diamonds causing her attacker to stop. "What the hell are you?" He gasped.

"A pissed off mutant because you took something of mine." Tibby smirked.

He motioned and the two guys went after her. That was Jeb's and DG's cue to come in; they ended up taking those two guys while Tibby went after Zero. He attacked her with the poker which seemed to be futile. She clocked him good with her diamond fist, knocking him to the floor and drawing blood.

Moving above Zero, Tibby sneered, "I'm going to have so much fun with you." Tibby jumped bringing her elbow down onto his stomach; she laughed.

Rolling off him they both got up, Tibby quickly hit him in the throat and laughed some more.

DG and Jeb ran over to Cain after they took out their two guys. "Dad, are you ok?" Jeb asked.

"I'll be just fine. What took you so long?" He gave a light smile along with his joke.

Helping him up, DG said, "I believe he is going to be alright."

"Is it only just the three of you?" Cain asked.

Jeb nodded towards the door. "The others are coming; they were right behind us."

"Well they better get here soon because Tibby's going to kill him if they don't come here soon." Cain told him.

The three looked over to see the two battling it out pretty intensely. They had been watching for a few minutes when Tibby head butted Zero in the face knocking him out cold.

She turned to them with a smile, her body returning to normal. "You done playing? Because I'm ready to go back home." Cain said to her.

"I just saved your ass and this is how you treat me?! That is the last time I come and save your big bubble butt." She snapped, crossing her arms.

The others soon joined them and their little mess. Since the three guys weren't killed, they were tied up and brought along with them so that they could be punished to the maximum extent of the law. Tibby had Cain ride with her back to Finaqua after the long argument on how he didn't want to see a doctor in Central City. They took it slow and when they stopped to camp Cain refused, telling them to keep going and that he is okay. Finally making it to Finaqua, Tibby climbed off the horse. Seconds later she noticed that Cain wasn't moving.

Looking up at him, she touched his leg gently. "Cain. Cain? What are you doing?" He wasn't opening his eyes. "This isn't funny."

Jeb walked over when he heard the nervousness in her voice only to see his father slide off of the horse that he was on. Cain had passed out and wasn't waking up. They rushed him to his room as DG ran to get Raw.

Tibby was sent out of the room. She was making everyone nervous with her pacing and constant questioning. So she now paced outside wondering what was becoming of Cain. A million thoughts went through her head but the one of him dying kept coming back. She stopped abruptly when she heard the door being opened.

Everyone was coming out. "You can go in." Jeb smiled. "He's going to be all right" Jeb smiled.

Tibby pushed past them all and ran into the room slamming the door behind her. Cain was laying there with his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard her come in. She ran, jumping on the bed. Her arms flung around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey stop crying it's okay." He said soothingly, reaching as best as he could to rub her shoulder.

Sitting up, Tibby said, "I almost lost you and you are telling me it's ok? I found out during the time you were taken that I wouldn't know what to do without you. You have become everything to me."

"Tibby I know. I knew the moment I saw you burst into the room still in that ball gown you are wearing now."

She smiled through her tears. "Nothing else matter until I knew you were okay and safe."

Sitting up as best he can, he was still a little soar. Raw had fixed everything, but had also informed him that he was going to be bruised for a few days and that he had to take it easy.

"I need you to do me a favor."

Tibby nodded enthusiastically. "Sure anything. What is it?"

"I need you to go out and ask for AZ to come in and wait out in the hallway again." He said.

Tibby looked at the door. "But….but…"

Placing his hands on either side of her face, Cain stated calmly, "Tibby just do it this one time. I've been through hell."

"Okay." She pouted heading for the door.

Tibby was soon replaced with AZ who carried a small smile across her face. "Just came today."

After what seemed like forever, Tibby was let back into the room. She ended up falling asleep next to him still in her dress.

A week went by before Cain was able to get up and move around without pain.

DG was being watched by Tibby that afternoon and they found themselves on the gazebo. "Dang I need to get some red for my picture. I'll be right back." DG told her.

"I'll go with you. I want to get something to drink." Tibby got up.

DG held out her hand. "I'll get it for you while I'm getting some more color for me." She ran to the castle.

"Hey stranger." Cain smiled sitting next to Tibby on the gazebo floor.

Kicking her legs back and forth, she asked, "Aren't you supposed to be watching the Queen right now?"

"I got the okay to have the afternoon off."

Tibby looked at him curiously. "What's the catch, you don't take time off?"

"But this is a special occasion."

"I'm not following."

Cain reached into his pocket. "Here."

"What is it?" Tibby asked, looking at the box he handed her.

"It's a present. You open it and see what's in it."

She rolled her eyes. "Haha very funny" She lifted open the box of the present to find

. ?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP00864&mcat=148204&cid=287465&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+287465-r+101323357+101323340-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

"I know this isn't a very traditional thing to do or present to give, but Tibby I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my world and my good luck. Marry me."

Tibby was shocked. "You want to marry me?"

"I have never been surer in my life."

Tibby held up the necklace. "Why not a ring? Aren't rings the usual thing to give?"

"I know, but AZ made a good point. A necklace is the one thing that you would tend not to ruin. With a ring you would ruin quickly because you tend to punch sometimes being a guard and all."

Handing him the necklace, Tibby smiled. "So you're going to put this sucker on your future wife to be?"

Months passed and the two felt like all they were doing was either working or planning for their wedding.

On one particular day, Cain was with the Queen and Consort, informing them on security to Finaqua. It was the just usual monthly updates. Tibby waited for him outside the room until he was done.

"What brings you here?" He asked when she saw her.

Gulping, Tibby replied, "I kind of need to talk with you."

"Is there something wrong?" Cain asked.

"Depends on how you look at it. Can we talk a little more privately?" They went to a spare room that wasn't being used. "At least this isn't a closet." She laughed.

Cain closed the door. "What did you need to talk about?"

There was a long pause before Tibby blurted out, "I can't have kids. I was born without the one thing that would give me babies."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Cain asked, taking a closer step to her.

Tibby looked away from him. "Because I thought you would hate me."

"I could never hate you. And the fact that you are unable to have kids is fine by me. I already have one. A wife on the other hand, I don't." He tucked some hair behind her ear.

Tibby looked up at him slowly. "You really don't hate me?"

"Seeing you come to my rescue still in that dress and still looking as beautiful as ever, proved that hating you is damn near impossible." Cupping her face, he planted a long, slow kiss on her.

Pulling from the kiss, Tibby teased, "Maybe if you weren't such a girl and got yourself captured I wouldn't have to go save you."

"Maybe I should of let you get captured and went to save you."

Tilting her head, Tibby smirked. "Would be kind of hot. But since I can change my body into diamonds, I would of just changed, cut the ropes and walked out."

"Looks like you're not one who likes to be saved."

"Old habits of surviving die hard. It's always been me saving me; I just have to remember that I have you in case I ever need you."

Wrapping his arms around her, Cain said, "I believe that they can handle the rest of the day without us."

"I think so too" Tibby giggled.

Before anyone knew it, the time for the wedding had arrived. Tibby was getting ready in DG's room;

AZ, DG and the Queen waited while Tibby slipped on her dress in the bathroom. The three gasped when they saw her walk out in her wedding dress.

webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49991499¤tIdx=2&subCategory=-49999486|-49998992|-49991499&catentryId=6110586&sort=

"Do you guys think that he is going to like it?" Tibby asked.

The Queen stood up. "He is going to love it."

"I think you are going to give him a heart attack." AZ added.

Adjusting her dress a little, Tibby said, "I don't plan on giving him a heart attack just yet. I'd like to wait till after the wedding night."

"Are you nervous?" DG asked.

With wide eyes, Tibby looked up at them. "Are you kidding?! Yes! I've all ready thrown up twice today."

The Queen went over and placed a hand on Tibby's stomach for a few seconds before announcing, "There, I believe that you will be doing no more throwing up."

"You are a lifesaver."

Cain was just as nervous as Tibby just minus the throwing up. He was sweating from the anxiety and he didn't like it. Jeb was off to the side, smirking at his father's discomfort. He had never seen him this nervous nor this uncomfortable in his life.

"Dad calm yourself, everything is going to be just fine."

Cain shook his head. "How can I? I'm marrying the most beautiful women in the world next to your mother. I've never thought that I would find someone that would lead me back to here."

"Mom would be completely happy for you. She would want nothing but the best for you and you've found that in Tibby."

"Thanks son that means a lot to me."

Giving his dad a pat on the shoulder, Jeb smiled. "Anytime, now let's go or you're going to miss your own wedding. And if you do, we don't know what Tibby might do and I find that thought scary."

It was a small wedding with only the Queen and Consort, Princess AZ and DG, Raw, Glitch, Jeb, and the guards attending. They had it out by the gazebo, chairs were set around it so everyone looked to the gazebo where Tibby, Cain and the priest would be. The Consort was nice enough to offer to walk her down the aisle, which she politely accepted. Cain was waiting up by the priest when the music started playing. All heads turned to Tibby and the Consort as they made their way down the aisle.

Cain's breath caught in his throat when he saw his future wife walking towards him. No one else seemed to be around as he looked at her. He felt like he was looking at an angel.

Tibby smiled when she saw Cain. He looked amazing; all cleaned up and dressed to the nines. She wanted to run up to the altar; the walking seemed to be taking a eternity.

After finally getting up there and after everything had been said, they sealed it with a kiss and everyone cheered. The reception was held in the ballroom they had, which was just big enough for them.

The newlyweds led the first dance. "Let's not get kidnapped this time, since the last time we were in a ball room someone totally did that." Tibby joked.

"I have no intentions of letting either of us be taken tonight." Cain murmured, pulling her close to him.

Tibby giggled. "You better not because tonight is going to be loads of fun."

The Queen had set it up for them to have their honeymoon at a secluded place which, with Cain driving, was only a short ride. The place was a little house with just enough room for two; it was set up with all of the trimmings they needed in order to stay there. It over looked a little lake and was quite. All in all, a great place to be alone.

Tibby laughed as Cain carried her over the threshold to where they were going to be for the next month. Cain had wanted only two weeks, but Tibby said that after what they had been through they deserved a month away to relax. And it was there they began their new life as husband and wife.

**THE END**


End file.
